


Caught

by RoomOfIlliterateCatz



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: G/T, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Red leader Tord, Tiny Tom - Freeform, but for now, but so far, depending on what the people of tumblr say, hey look, i might write a third chapter for this, immagonna say this fic is finished, it most likely wont, one where paul and pat find tom instead of tord, the people of tumblr decided, this might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoomOfIlliterateCatz/pseuds/RoomOfIlliterateCatz
Summary: Tom is kiddnaped by a guy looking to make a quick buck. I.e., he's going to sell him. Oh dear. Whatever will Tom do?
Relationships: Edd & Tom (Eddsworld), Paul & Tord (Eddsworld), Tom & Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“Let go of me!” Tom cried, struggling to squeeze out of the hand of his captor.  
“Hmm…nah.” The hand clenched tighter around his tiny body and brought him closer to the man’s grimy face. Hot, rancid breath washed over Tom, making him gag and his eyes water. The man lifted a grubby hand and stroked Toms head, continuing. “You’ll sell for a hefty price. You’re gonna make me rich, freaEeEEGGH-!“ The man jerked and spasmed, his hands going slack and allowing Tom to slip through the man’s half closed fist, and suddenly he was rushing towards the very distant asphalt. He slammed his eyes shut and braced himself for the inevitable impact, curling his limbs closer into his body.

“Ouff!” Something slammed into his back, forcing the air out of his lungs. He felt huge pillars close around him, and felt a nauseating sense of vertigo as what could only be a hand moved in a direction that he could barely discern to be up. The fingers pressing onto his body lifted, allowing Tom to roll over onto his side with an airless wheeze. Something hard and cold shoved in between his curled limbs and pushed them apart, then roughly maneuvered Tom so that he was on his back and his arms were above his head.

“There,” a blaringly familiar voice rumbled. “You will be able to catch your breath easier this way.”

Hesitantly, Tom cracked an eye open to see who now held him. He was met with the sight of a face so incredibly marred with burn and scar tissue that it took him a long moment to recognize it.

“Tord!?” He pushed himself up on his elbows, fuming. “What the he-!” A groan floated up from the ground where the man was now currently slumped, cutting Tom off.  
He looked over and watched with slight apprehension as the man clumsily lurched to his feet and glared with bleary, unfocused eyes that drifted up to meet Tord’s cold eyes.

“What the…” His gaze slid down to where Tom was sprawled, a wave of possessiveness overtaking his face.

“That’s mine!” He growled, snatching at Tom.

Tom scrambled away from the approaching digits as Tord cupped his hand around Tom, pressing it against his red hoodie. He stepped back, letting the man stumble, then delivered a swift sucker punch to the man’s gut with his metal hand. Wheezing, the man keeled over as Tord said, “I would suggest that you stay down.”

Tom felt himself being lifted, and looked back to see Tord looking at him with, oddly enough, worry in his eyes. “Are you alright, Tom?” He asked, scanning Tom from head to toe. “I’m fine!” Tom spat, even though it was obvious he was shaken. Could you blame him though? Being kidnapped and being (possibly) saved by the guy that tried to kill you and was also supposed to be dead would do that to a guy.

Tord looked at him for a few more seconds. “Hmm...I will…deal with that later. Now then,” he addressed the man crumpled on the ground. “You said that you were going to sell my friend here, ja?” The man nodded in affirmation, and smile with far too many teeth slid across his face.

“If you’ll give it back to me, I’ll split the cash with you.” The hand under Tom moved, sending a jolt of fear throughout his body. He let out a breathless exhale when he was dumped onto Tord’s non-scarred shoulder instead of the man’s waiting hands. Tom sunk his fingers into the threads of Tord’s hood as Tord stepped back and slammed his foot onto the mans head with a nonchalant “Nah.”  
The man collapsed, unconscious.  
Tord reached up with his flesh hand, jostling Tom on his precarious perch on his shoulder, and tapped what looked to be an earpiece in his ear.

“Sir?” A questioning voice rang out from the speaker. “I need a pickup at…” Tord leaned back out of the alleyway to look at something. “Olive street, between the tattoo shop and the cafe. I have a new test subject for the doctor.” Tom’s eyes widened, and he peered over the edge of Tord’s shoulder, wondering if he could survive a jump down. 

“Oooo, what’d they do to deserve that?” The guy on the speaker asked. “He was I- No, Tom, calm down, you are not the test subject, you-“ “Tom?” The guy on the earpiece interrupted. “Isn’t that one of your old housemates?” The voice gasped. “Are you reconnecting with them because you’re a sad and lonely hermit?”  
“What? No-What? Ugh, never mind.” Tord pinched the bridge of his nose, unbalancing Tom and making him fall into the red hood. “Just get over here and pick this guy up, Paul. I have something else I need to do.”

Tom climbed out of the hood and back onto Tord’s shoulder, grumbling. “What the hell, Tord! What are you doing back here?! And what do you mean test subject?! Dammit, Tord!”  
Tord let Tom finish his rant before responding. “You know how I said I was going to make the world a better place? I am simply going to use bioweapons, among other things.” Tom stuttered. “Eh-What?”  
“Anyway, you still live with Edd and Matt, ja? Or at least near them?” He took Tom’s surprised expression as a yes and asked, “What is the address?”

Tom scoffed and crossed his arms.  
“You think I would tell you after what you did? Fat chance.’”  
Tord looked at him for a moment, then huffed.  
“Alright,” he said, then abruptly grabbed Tom with his robotic hand. The cold fingers clasped tightly around his body had Tom gasping, his hands clinging to the sides of the palm, and he looked up at Tord. One of his eyes, the right one, was also robotic, he noted offhandedly.  
Toms eyes flicked down to the ground, then back up to Tord, who smirked. “Then you can walk.” The air whooshed past Tom’s ears as Tord crouched, making him dizzy. The hard metal wrapped around his torso disappeared, letting Tom fall for a few moments before slamming against the immense wall of metal that was Tord’s palm.

“Hmm? Tom, let go.” Tord’s unoccupied hand came up to pry him off of the side of his palm, the calloused fingers completely engulfing Tom’s minuscule hands. Tom held on as best he could, but ended up falling the last few inches to the ground, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

Tord stood, towering over Tom, and turned away, starting to walk away from Tom, who was desperately trying catch his breath, to call out to Tord’s rapidly retreating back.


	2. Chapter 2

“W-wait!” Tom wheezed out as loudly as he could, struggling to get up.

Despite the inaudibility of Tom’s shout, Tord paused and turned his head.

“Hhhnn-“ Tom coughed as he was finally able to push himself to his knees, tears edging his vision. He sucked in a breath and coughed again. “T-Tord, wait.” He shoved himself up onto his feet and stumbled forward. He stopped as soon as he saw the distance between them and realized he wouldn’t be able to cross it in a timely manner.

“I-I’ll t,.,,._...” His words devolved into a series of muttering, and he looked down at the massive cracks in the concrete.

“Hmm? What was that?” Tord tilted his ear toward Tom, an expectant expression on his face.

“I‘ll tell you -:•_..” Again, his sentence quieted into mumbling, and he looked over his shoulder.

“You will have to speak up, Tom.” Tord turned around and crossed the few strides over until he was looming directly over Tom. Tom stumbled back several inches and craned his head back . “I cannot hear you that well when-“ “I said I’ll tell you where we live!” Tom shouted, throwing his arms up. He scowled and looked away. “Just, just don’t leave me here with...that guy.”

“Alright.” Tord crouched, making Tom leap back, and reached for the tiny man. Tom yelped as the calloused digits closed around his torso once more and lifted him up in front of Tord’s face. 

“So, Tom, where to?” 

Tom pushed at the fingers around his middle and grumbled. “Can you not? This is really uncomfortable.” Tord rolled his eyes and laid his hand flat, uncurling his fingers. Tom staggered upright, glaring at Tord.

“It’s the complex on Wimbledon street.” He crossed his arms and huffed. 

“Wimbledon? That’s nearly halfway across the city!” The communist exclaimed, knocking Tom onto his rear as he stood. “How long did that guy have you?”

Tom grumbled and crossed his legs, deciding that he would be more stable if he were sitting rather than standing. “…A while…”

“And he was still monologuing about how he was going to sell you?” Tord checked…something… on the back of his robotic hand and started moving.

“…Yes.” Tom swayed with the sudden movement, and braced himself with his hands.

The only reply he got from Tord was a “huh.”

Shifting around on the calloused palm, Tom tried to think up a way to ask a burning question on his mind without getting himself dropped onto the pavement below.

Seemingly beating him to it, Tord asked a question of his own. “What apartment are you guys staying in?”

Tom immediately snarled and glared up at the large communist. “Why would I tell you that? So you can attack us again? Maybe give out some more emotional trauma? Ha! I think not.” He growled. “Edd and Matt think you’re dead, and if you know what’s good for you, it’ll stay that way!”

Tord’s expression changed to one of surprise, and, oddly enough, sadness. “Alright, alright, you have gotten your point across.” He looked away. “I will not bother them.”

“Good.” Tom turned away from Tord, a clear sign that the conversation was over.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Tord spoke. 

“I am sorry for trying to kill you guys. That was- I should not have done that.”

“Ya think?” Tom said dryly. “You killed one of our neighbors! Not to mention we have to pay rent now.”

Tord let out an ‘Oh’ and went silent.

The walk was quiet for almost half an hour more before the question Tom couldn’t hold in anymore burst out.

“What’s wrong with your face?” He scooted around to face Tord. “And your hand? Last I knew, you still had one.”

The communist grimaced and shifted his hand, knocking Tom over.

“Hey!” The tiny brit exclaimed, pushing himself upright.

Tord chuckled, then tilted his head. “If I tell you, I get to ask you something in return, ja?”

“Sure, sure, fine.” Tom waved him off. “What happened?”

“It was your harpoon, actually.” Tord lifted his right arm. “It stabbed through my arm a little below the shoulder. We had to amputate it.”

Tom winced, then told himself no, I shouldn’t feel bad, it’s Tord’s own fault that happened.

“I built this arm myself, you know.” He then gestured to his eye. “This too. My robot exploded from the side the harpoon damaged, and the shrapnel and debris mainly hit my right side. I could not salvage my real eye.”

Tom felt a little sick. He didn’t want to maim Tord. Hurt him a little, yes, but he wasn’t a sadistic monster.

“Now,” Tord lifted Tom up to eye level. “My turn. Why are you so...” He raised his robotic hand and poked Tom with one gigantic finger, prodding him backwards. “Small?”

“Guh!” Tom grunted, grabbing the finger and trying to push it away. It didn’t budge. “Oi! Quit it!”

“Alright.” Tord pulled his finger back with a smirk, dragging Tom with it until he let go.

“Ugh,” Tom righted himself for hopefully the last time and glared at Tord. Seeing his raised eyebrow and curious expression, he sighed and settled back down.

“It was a witch. Me, Edd, and Matt found her house in a forest we were exploring and went in.” He stuck his hands in his pocket, frowning. “She caught us in there and tried to curse all three of us, but it only hit me. And then I shrunk. Edd grabbed me, Matt broke down one of the walls, and we got away.”

“Huh,” Tord looked up. “I thought witches were long gone.” He glanced back at Tom. “How did that guy-“ “Oh look, we’re here, you can stop asking questions.” Tom interrupted, standing up. “Put me down now, I can get to my apartment from here.”

Tord only grinned and kept walking. 

“Tord?” Tom wobbled and looked up at the norweigian’s face with confusion before his eyes widened with realization.

“Oh no. No. Tord! Stop! You better not-“ “I am merely making sure you arrive home safely.” Tord looked Tom in the eyes. “Who knows what else here could make off with you.”

“Tord-dammit-“Tom whirled in a circle and threw his hands up. “Would you just-“ “Shush, Tom.” Tord cupped his robotic hand over him, the blue light in the center of the expansive palm casting an eerie glow over his cramped surroundings. 

Tom shoved against the smooth metal as Tord’s muffled inquiry rumbled out. “I am assuming you do not want people to know about your current stature?”

Tom let up on pushing and kicked at the lifeline under him, sighing. “Yeah.” His voice echoed around the domed hand.

“Then you will need to be quiet.” The hands started to move, and Tom stumbled against a wall of fingers. “I am going to put you in my pocket so I can use my hands.”

“What? Wait-“ Tom pitched backward when the robotic hand withdrew and the fingers he was leaning against flattened. His arms pinwheeled, trying to keep his balance, but his efforts were made redundant as the hand tilted and he tumbled off.

He cracked his head against something hard and solid upon landing. With a groan, he rolled over to see what it was and promptly lurched backward with a gasp, falling against a soft wall.

Pointed directly at him, in the red-tinted light of the pocket, was the muzzle of a silencer pistol.

Tom Iept out of the way of the barrel and pressed himself against the inside wall of the hoodie, weaving his fingers through the threads and shouting up at Tord.

“Hey, commie! You mind taking your gun out of your pocket? I’d rather not be blown into a million pieces!”

He heard a muted noise of confusion from above before Tord’s left hand slid into the pocket, brushing past Tom as it latched onto the gun and drew it out.

“Oh,” The muffled voice sounded sheepish. “I forgot I had this in there. Sorry.”

Tom felt Tord start moving again and huffed, sliding down the fabric to slump in the middle. He gingerly patted the back of his head and frowned when he found a slightly raised knot.

He let out a resigned sigh when he heard the apartment complex doors open, and settled down deeper into the hammock-like fabric, trying to get comfortable.

The constant swaying motions stopped when Tord reached the receptionist, the faint conversation of him asking the teen where his ‘friend’ Edd Gold was located drifting down to Tom’s ears.

Then they were off again, Tord’s choppy gait more pronounced now that he wasn’t actively trying to keep Tom stable. Tom heard a quiet ding, then an upward lurch that marked their passage in the elevator.

He debated for a moment before calling out to the norweigian.

“Hey!” He kicked the fabric walls to make sure he had his attention. “You could just put me down here, you know! I can get to Edd’s just fine on my own, so let me out!”

The ding of the elevator sounded, and they started moving again. Tord’s hand slid back into the pocket and settled over Tom, accompanied by the comparatively massive norski saying, ”Be patient, Tom. We are just about here.”

Tom gave the calloused palm a kick, grumbling, as Tord stepped off of the elevator onto Edd’s, his, and Matt’s floor.

He paused for a moment, mumbling out the apartment number, before letting out a triumphant hum and striding over to what Tom could only assume was Edd’s apartment.

Tord seemed to straighten before rapping sharply against the door. After a few moments of delay, quiet shuffling could be heard on the other side of the hardwood. The moment the door opened, Tom heard it slam shut almost immediately. He let slip a derisive laugh and leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head. 

The hand above Tom made an aborted movement before dropping next to him instead.

“Uh-“ Tord started, bewildered.

The doorknob clicked quietly, cutting him off from vocalizing further.

In a flurry of movement, the door jerked open and Tord was slammed back against the wall across with a yelp, bouncing Tom about in the cloth cocoon.

“Ukk-ah-!” The clipped, wavery intone of Tord’s voice made Tom decide against calling out and instead let things happen as they would.

“What do you think you’re doing, coming back here!?” Edd’s voice growled out, an unusually aggressive undertone lacing his words.

“Mmn-Hullo, Edd.” Slowly, Tord drew his hand out of the pocket “How have you bee-ehk!” His choked speech was accompanied by a full-bodied flinch this time, followed by another growl from Edd.

“Ah-, Alright, no need to stick me with that thing.” Tord let out an uncertain chuckle. “I believe I have found something of yours, and thought it prudent that it was returned to you at once.”

Before Tom could react, fingers were grasping at his hoodie and curling around his body in a loose fist. He cursed as the fist drew him out of the pocket, rising higher and higher until it seemed to pause.

Before he could act on the thought of biting off a chunk of skin, the fingers coiled around him vanished, giving him a clear glimpse of what was happening above his head.

Edd stood tall, towering over Tom and Tord both, one hand clenched around a harpoon, the spearhead digging into the underside of Tord’s jaw, the other pinning the norwegian to the wall.

Tom hung in the air for one horrible eternity before dropping down with an ungainly yell, towards the weathered green carpet far below his feet.

Edd’s alarmed cry of “Tom!” was lost as what felt like a noose cinched around his throat, jerking him to a halt and mangling his shout of surprise.

Gagging, he scrabbled for his collar and yanked it away from his neck when he found it, coughing out an angry wheeze.

He kicked his legs, looking up to see his hood pinched between two huge digits, and shot a glare up at a mildly smirking Tord.

He swung his gaze to Edd, who was switching between watching Tom gently swing in Tord’s grasp and staring warily at aforementioned communist.

Slowly, Edd brought his hand up under Tom, his eyes boring holes into Tord’s.

Tord let go of his hood without further prompting, letting Tom drop onto Edd’s waiting palm with a quiet ‘Oof.’

Thick, familiar digits curled around Tom, pulling him closer to Edd and away from Tord. Tom sighed and leaned against one of Edd’s fingers.

After giving Tom a quick glance over, Edd seemed to relax, the tension in his shoulders bleeding away a small bit. He cupped his hand against his chest, then lowered the harpoon from Tord’s throat and stepped back.

Tord sighed in relief, rubbing his neck with a grimace.

“Alright, Tord, you’ve brought Tom back. Thanks for that,” Edd flashed Tord an appreciative look, before continuing. “But please, leave. Before I decide to stab you.” He gestured to the elevator with the harpoon.

“Alright, then. I know when I’m not wanted.” Tord moved over to the elevator and pressed the down arrow. 

“Bye, Edd. Bye, Tom. Say hi to Matt for me.” With that, the short communist stepped into the escalating box, his grinning visage the last thing either of them saw before the elevators doors slid shut with a quiet ding!


End file.
